


What happens when a Senshi meets a Winchester?

by Krystalstar22



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Captain America - All Media Types, Supernatural, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalstar22/pseuds/Krystalstar22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean, let me help! You can't take on this demon alone!" </p>
<p>This is what happens when Winchester's meet senshi. Chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Long ago, when the pyramids were still young, there was an alliance of planets called the silver millenium. The lovely queen of this alliance had two twin daughters. Krystal, the older, more violent one, and Serenity, the sweet one who believed in the good of others. The twins lived in peace on the moon with their lovers, living out each day to the fullest. Krystal, the older, was in love with two men. The hot tempered elder prince of mars, Dean, and the angel known as Castiel. Her sister, Serenity, on the other hand, had just one lover. Castiel's older brother, the archangel Gabriel.

 

The five of them were happy together for many years until the vindictive senshi of pluto and an archangel named Michael became jealous of the twins happiness, and began plotting against them. They claimed that the two couples would ruin the silver millenium if kept together, and changed their destiny. All memory of the twins lovers was wiped from them, and they were replaced by fake memories. Krystal, the older, darker twin was put with the young Pharoah of Egypt, Atem, and Serenity got the lesser of the two. The prince of earth, Endymion.

 

But what neither Michael nor Pluto knew was that the silver millenium was doomed anyway. An evil being named metallia took over the people of earth's hearts, and a war broke out, leaving the kingdoms in nothing but ruins. In Queen serenity's last breaths, she sent her daughters, their court, and mars princes Dean and Sam to the future, praying they found true happiness. Thus our story begins.

 

Krystal had been back in america for a week now, and she was happy to be seeing her mother, but there was some where else she needed to be. "I love you mommy, but I have some things to take care of in washington before I return home." She explained softly, playing with a lock of her luscious long straight blue hair. Her Glacial blue eyes sparkled mischeiviously, and she smiled, hugging her mother before stepping onto her private jet. She would visit Bucky's grave first, then go off and visit Howard and Maria next. She missed them all dearly, and hoped to see them soon. Little did she know, she would never get to visit Howard. The universe had other plans for the violent blue moon princess.

 

The winchester brothers had been hunting this demon for days. It was targeting grieving wives and mothers and killing them. There had already been 4 killings, and they didn't want it to become 5. "When do you think it will strike next?" The elder brother asked, running his free hand through his hair. He took a drink from his beer, watching his brother researching on his laptop. Dean winchester had never felt much when hunting, but something had him feeling uneasy. The dreams he used to have as a kid were starting to come back, and he didn't know what they could mean. All he knew was that tonight something big was gonna happen.

 

Sam shook his head. "I don't know, Dean. But something feels strange. I think we should stalk the cemetary tonight." He replied, his older brother only nodding. Neither of them knew just what was gonna happen, But Dean was in for the shock of his life. 

The older winchester let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair as he finished off his beer. "I'm gonna get some shut eye before we head out to the cemetary tonight." He told his younger brother, setting his beer in the receptical and going to lay down on one of the beds in the motel room they were staying in. 

As soon as Dean's head was on the pillow, he was out, and it was always the same dream. Today the only difference was that it felt as clear as if he lived it. 

\--------♡♡♡♡♡♡---------♡♡♡♡♡♡-----------♡♡♡♡

_Dean could smell roses and lillies as he woke up in a large garden, head in a blue haired woman's lap. "Dee! You're finally awake! I made pie!" The woman exclaimed, grinning at him. It was obvious that they werewere close, and he looked over as he heard a familiar rush of wings._

_"Cas?" Dean asked cautiously when he saw the trech coat wearing angel in shining silver armor, a sword attached to his hip. He didn't know where he was yet, but Castiel smiled and nodded at him, walking over and sitting next to them, pressing a kiss to the woman's lips before landing one on Dean's own._

_Dean's eyes widened in surprise, but he kissed back, instinctively pulling the angel to him and kissing him until he could no longer breathe. He was surprised to find he liked it. But before he could ask for answers, he was shaken awake._


	2. Chapter 2

When Dean awoke, the sun was just setting, and you could feel the tension building. The younger winchester was preparing to hunt again. "Perfect timing, Dean. I'm almost finished packing." He told his brother, who was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was still trying to process what he had seen- and felt- in the dream. Dean had lots of questions, but right now he put them by the wayside. He was hunting. He couldn't afford to let his focus waver until the demon was caught and destroyed. Little did he know, destiny was about to kick him in the face.

Meanwhile, Krystal was driving her rental car to the cemetary where Bucky was memorialized. No one had ever found a body, so there was instead an empty coffin with a spare uniform and a head stone. She parked her car on the small road inbetween one part of the cemetary and the other, her heels making a protesting sound in the soggy grass she was walking through. 

When Krystal got to the grave, she moved the hair out of her face, placing the bouquet of deep purple irises in the magic vase next to the headstone. A few fresh tears fell as she kneeled down, her blue coctail style dress cascading around her in a wave. "Hey Buckeye. Sorry its been so long since I last visited.. I've been real busy. I miss you my onyx knight" it was at that point that she let herself break down in tears not realizing that she'd made herself vulnerable to attack by a demon.

The demon in question was nicknamed widow reaper, as he had a very specific taste for who he killed. He prided himself in his collection of grieving women.. He especially liked the young pretty ones, as they gave the most fight before they died. Like a deranged magical serial killer he stalked his prey in cemetaries, waiting until they were completely caught off gaurd to take them, and he'd just picked his next victim. Little did he knew, that this time the winchester's were on his tail. 

Dean cut off the engine of the Impala, letting out a soft sound. He couldn't get that woman from his mind, and as he grabbed his guns and holy water, he swore he heard her voice. It wasn't really a voice rather than a scream, but he somehow just knew it was her. That's when he ran, ran faster than he ever had in his life to her. He yelled "Hey demon! Wouldn't your boss be more greatful if you killed a Winchester instead?" He taunted, smirking at the demon. 

Krystal just watched in horror. Her powers had never failed her before, so why now? She could feel the pull to him. It was like the heavens were opening and a chorus of angels was singing as she watched him skillfully kill the demon. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, rubbing her arms in the cool fall air. She wanted to kiss him so badly, yet she didn't quite know why. There was something there, she knew. She'd never felt a pull stronger, not even with Atem, who was supposedly her soulmate.

As soon as the demon dropped dead, Dean ran to Krystal. He kneeled down next to her, expression showing so much worry and love that he couldn't even explain. He hadn't even properly met this woman yet, and he could feel his heart pounding as he looked at her. Before he could really register what he was doing, he kissed her passionately. Well, that wasn't a reaction he'd ever had before. 

Sam Winchester jogged over to his big brother. "Dean!" He called, effectively snapping the hardened hunter out of his trance, and the elder man pulled away from Krystal, who looked dazed. She'd never been kissed like that, not even by Atem. It had been so full of passion and longing, it made her head spin and memories come flooding back. 

Krystal looked at the two brothers, eyes widening like saucers. "Dee! Dee! Oh god Dee, i thought you were dead!" She exclaimed, trapping him in a hug. She had been told that neither Prince Dean nor his little brother Prince Sammy had been reborn, but she had been lied to. The evidence was right there in her arms. 

Dean and Sam share confused looks, yet the elder winchester held the woman tightly on instinct. Well, this was shaping be up to be one of their weirdest hunts, and all because of the beautiful woman in blue Dean couldn't seem to let go of.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Sam winchester shared another confused look before Dean spoke. "Okay, who the hell are you and why are you calling me Dee? My name is Dean." He wore a tight lipped frown on his face as he looked at her, though he didn't let the woman go, couldn't let the woman go. There was just something about her that he couldn't quite place, but he knew he knew her. 

Krystal let out a sigh. "Well, I thought since you kissed me you might've remembered, but I guess not. I'm Krystal Kobayashi, princess of the Blue moon and your former fiancee, Prince Dean of mars. Prince Sammy, it is good to see you as well." she replied, squirming out of Dean's arms long enough to curtsy respectfully to the two princes, who looked so shocked they might fall over. Despite being humters, this seemed a little to Xfiles for the two of them. Dean let out a sigh, silently and frantically praying to Castiel. Something just told him the angel would be able to shed some light on the situation.

A familiar flutter of wings filled the quiet cemetary, and a blue eyed dark haired angel arrived on the scene. "Hello Dean, Sam. What is it that you require?" He asked curiously, not having, see Krystal yet. He was about to have the shock of his life. 

Dean ran a hand through his short spiked hair. "Cas, This is Krystal. I just saved her from a demon, and I kissed her. She seems to know me, but I don't know her." He explained, and the angel's impossibly bright sky blue eyes met Krystal's Darker glacial storm blue. 

Castiel's eyes widened like saucers. "Shit." Was all the angel said, but before Sam and Dean could get over the shock of the angel swearing, he was gone. If he had spent one more minute there, his escaped big brother Michael would have come and killed her. 

Sam sighed. "Well, that was not helpful at all. who else could we call.. Gabriel?" Dean made a face at that but nodded. Sam prayed to the archangel turned trickster, letting out a relieved sigh. He was glad to see the golden eyed man. 

Gabriel grinned as he appeared. "So, what's the problem, sammich?" He asked, tilting his head as he looked at the two brothers. Neither was ready for the high pitched excited scream that erupted from Krystal. Gabriel turned at the noise, his eyes showing something akin to both hope and shock. His jaw dropped, and he immediately hugged Krystal tightly. "Krys!" He exclaimed excitedly, practically squeezing the life from her. 

Krystal coughed. "You're choking me, candy man" the arms around her immediately loosened, and the archangel looked sheepish. Both Sam and Dean look even more confused than before. Krystal just affectionately ruffles the shorter mans hair. 

Sam was first to speak. "So Gabriel, she's who she says she is? Blue Moon princess Krystal?" The archangel just nodded.


End file.
